Dispensing plastic closures have come into widespread use by virtue of the convenience by which they permit consumers to readily manipulate the closure for dispensing contents from an associated container. This type of closure typically includes a closure body for fitment to the associated container, with the body defining one or more dispensing openings through which the contents of the container can be dispensed. This type of closure further includes a flip-top lid pivotally joined to the closure body, such as by a flexible hinge, so that the lid can be moved between open and closed positions with respect to the closure body, thereby opening and closing the dispensing opening.
It is desirable to provide this type of dispensing closure with a tamper-indicating or tamper-evident feature, whereby consumers can readily visually discern whether the flip-top lid of the closure has been previously opened. While it is known to provide separate seal elements or the like applied to such closures for tamper-indication, the use of such additional sealing elements complicates closure manufacture. It is thus desirable to configure such a dispensing closure to include an integral tamper-indicating arrangement. At the same time, it is desirable that such a tamper-indicating arrangement functions without undue complexity, and avoid the need to separate one or more loose components of the closure during initial opening.
The present invention is directed to a one-piece tamper-indicating dispensing closure which can be economically manufactured, is reliable in operation, is easily and conveniently manipulated by consumers, and avoids separation of any loose components during initial opening of the closure. Although prior art for similar closures exists, none of the prior art teaches the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,928 teaches a so-called tamperproof container having a wall member with a dispensing opening therein and a closure member which, as initially assembled on the wall member, is held in a position closing the dispensing opening by an element which must be torn away to release the closure member for service use but, if the tearing is by an unauthorized person, leaves visible evidence of the tampering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,980 teaches a container cap comprising a cover member, at least one opening in the cover member, lid means including at least one lid to close said opening, flexible hinge means connecting the lid means to the cover member, and defining a free edge opposite said hinge means, and tamper evidencing means in the form of arrowhead locks positioned at opposite corners of said free edge secured to the cover member, including breakable webbing connecting said locks to said lid means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,716 teaches a flip top closure has a tamper evident flap and is used on a container with a neck and an opening therein. The neck has an outer surface with retaining means for the closure thereon. The closure has two sections that are hinged to one another and with each section having a lip extending along an edge thereof. When the closures are in a closed position, the two lips form a continuous line of contact with one another and a flap extends across the line of contact. The flap is connected to one section by ultrasonic spot welding. The flap is severable from either or both sections. When the closure is opened the flap separates from one of the sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,480 teaches a tamper evidencing cap for use with containers for ingestibles, medicines, and the like. The cap comprises first and second cover members connected to each other. At least one lid is hinged to the second cover member for movement between open and closed positions. Tamper evidencing means is removably connected to and between the lid and one of the cover members to prevent the lid from opening until the tamper evidencing means is removed. The cap may additionally or alternatively include a further tamper evidencing means comprising a skirt that extends from the periphery of the first cover member for engaging a side surface of the container. The skirt has a plurality of spaced apart weakened zones around its periphery.
US Publication 20060011573 teaches a tamper-indicating dispensing closure includes a closure body, and an associated flip-top lid pivotally connected to the closure body for movement between a closed position and an open position. The flip-top lid includes a tamper-indicating flange frangibly connected thereto, with the closure body including a pocket-like retention cavity within which the tamper-indicating flange is received during initial closing movement of the flip-top lid. During initial opening movement of the lid, the tamper-indicating flange is broken away from the flip-top lid, and thereafter permanently retained within the retention cavity to provide a clear, visual indication that the flip-top lid of the closure has been opened.
The present invention is comprised of a closure which is easy and relatively to manufacture. The closure has a tamper-proof feature which is on the outside of the container lid, thereby making it more visible before purchase than tamper-proof devices which are inside a container lid. Additionally, if the tamper-proof feature is altered or removed from the closure, it is very evident upon visual inspection.
Embodiments of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail herein below.